


The Mechanic and his Morons

by james



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cracky fluff, M/M, an appreciation for biceps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: We've seen the photos and video clips from IM 1, where Tony is all sweaty and grimy and wearing an a-shirt.  Well, so have Steve and Bucky.





	The Mechanic and his Morons

Steve feels really bad about it -- he knows this is footage from when Tony had been held captive and tortured. He _knows._ Beside him Bucky nudges his arm. “You gotta stop watching this, Steve.” Like Bucky isn't sitting here right beside him.

Steve sighs, wishes he could have a few beers and feel that buzz, the sort that makes bad ideas seem reasonable. “I know. It’s just--”

“You see him like that and you just wanna fuck him up.” Bucky sighs. “Yeah.” He leans against Steve and they’ve frozen the playback in one of the only good spots. 

Tony is in his a-shirt, face and chest and biceps grimy from the dirt and sweat, but in this shot there’s no obvious injuries, no expression on his face that makes Steve and Bucky want to go hunt down long-dead kidnappers and bring them back to life just so they can kill them again. He's just focused on his work, and every time he moves his arm-- Steve never thought he had an arm fetish, but he could have been wrong.

“Hey,” Bucky says suddenly. “I bet we could get him to look like that again.”

“I’ve tried,” Steve admits. “His workshop is too clean, and most of the time I can’t figure out how to get him down to just an undershirt without -- you know, he thinks I’m asking for something else and we end up just getting naked.”

Bucky gives him a flat look. “Oh no, the horror. And why have I never been invited to these ‘misunderstandings’?”

Steve laughs. “It was before, you know, and then it took you and Tony forever to decide you wanted to get naked at all. I haven’t really had a chance to try again to get him in just an a-shirt.” Steve sighs as dramatically and woefully as he can. Bucky hits him. “But you said you had an idea?”

“Sure. I bet he can’t stay clean working on a greasy car engine, right? So you and me, we find some old clunker -- like from the 40s, so we can pretend it’s just nostalgia or some shit. Ask him to help out and _bam._ Greasy, grimy, sweaty half-naked Tony.”

“Or you could just _ask._ ”

Steve and Bucky slowly turn around. Tony is standing there, with a look on his face that tells them a) he has heard everything and b) he is asking himself yet again what he ever did to deserve morons like these. (Steve knows that Pepper has a list that details what he has ever done to deserve them, which Steve can’t decide if he is offended about or not.)

Bucky clears his throat. “So, Tony, doll, you wanna play Mechanic and.. uh..” He shoots a panicked look at Steve. “What are we?”

“In trouble if we don’t play this right?” Steve suggests. Bucky nods. 

“Been there, done that, hoping to do it again.”


End file.
